1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for protecting a memory control chip.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the specification of advanced configuration and power management interface (ACPI), the ACPI defines states S0-S5 to represent different operating states of a computer. Data for processing by a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer is obtained from a memory. When the CPU cannot obtain data from the memory, the computer will fail to bootstrap. For example, when the computer in an S0 state is changed to a S4 or S5 state, a memory control chip will record error information, such as under voltage protection (UVP), and the computer will fail to change back from the state S4 or S5 to the state S0. In detail, the memory control chip receives an enable signal to stop working before a power source of the memory control chip is turned off, so that the memory control chip will malfunction when the computer bootstraps the next time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.